Mystères
by Fustella
Summary: L'Organisation est dissoute. Mais Shinichi et ses amis agissent étrangement depuis peu... Quel secret cachentils? Qui sont les Irregulars? Et cette mystérieuse Sherry? Ran et les filles comptent bien le découvir... La réponse risque de les surprendre!


Auteur: Mwa,alias Fustella

Disclaimer: Pas à moi...

FANFIC METANTEI CONAN

_** MYSTERES**_

Ce soir, il faisait assez calme dans le quartier de Beika, malgré la violente averse qui inondait les rues. Les lumières de l'agence de détective Mouri étaient encore allumées, ainsi que celles de l'appartement situé au-dessus. L'ambiance était à la fête. Le détective Mouri plaisantait avec l'inspecteur Maigret et le commissaire Shiratori, tandis que Ran se chamaillait avec un jeune homme au sujet d'une certaine absence inexpliquée…

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs était bel et bien Shinichi Kudô. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'amusait à taquiner son amie et à la faire marcher, tout en évitant les sujets délicats. Heiji Hattori, en pleine discussion avec un jeune judoka du nom de Makoto, l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil, amusé. Il n'avait décidément pas son pareil pour fuir les discussions gênantes ! Il avait réussi à contourner l'épineuse question de son absence. Comment expliquer un truc pareil à Ran ? En plus, Heiji se doutait bien que son meilleur ami craignait que Ran l'assassine avec son karaté, si elle découvrait la vérité… Certaines situations anciennes deviendraient assez embarrassantes, le jeune détective de l'Ouest n'en doutait pas.

Kazuha, elle, parlait de tout et de rien avec Sonoko et Eri Kisaki tandis que les époux Kudô discutaient avec les inspecteurs Satô et Takagi. Le professeur Agasa, qui discutait avec les Detective Boys, observait également Shinichi du coin de l'œil. Il vit Ran partir vers ses amies et sa mère. Shinichi, lui, resta seul et observa la rue par la fenêtre. Son visage avait changé du tout au tout. Il n'était plus du tout rieur, mais soucieux…et triste. Profondément triste.

Heiji aussi devait s'en être rendu compte, car il jeta un œil vers le professeur puis s'approcha de lui dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées sans le blesser.

Yukiko avait observé le manège et son regard s'assombrit un instant. Elle vit son fils s'excuser auprès d'Heiji et se diriger vers la salle de bains. Comme les enfants s'étaient installés devant le téléviseur, le professeur et le détective d'Osaka se mirent à discuter à l'écart et elle les rejoignit. Il fallait le sortir de cette impasse où il se trouvait !

Le détective de l'Est regardait son reflet dans le miroir d'un regard triste. Il songea à tous les évènements survenus quelques mois plus tôt….

Il avait toutes les clés en main pour stopper les membres de l'Organisation. Mais sous son apparence de Conan, il restait largement handicapé… Il en avait discuté avec Aï et elle avait entièrement approuvé. Il fallait tendre un filet aux mailles si serrées qu'aucun ne pourrait s'en échapper. Inutile de les attaquer de front, ce serait de la folie…

Mais pour ce faire, ils avaient un problème de taille à résoudre : il leur fallait des alliés, des appuis, des contacts capables de les aider dans cette tâche.

Leur décision avait été finalement prise, malgré les doutes et les hésitations. Ils devaient parler, se confier. Mais pas à n'importe qui, à des gens de confiance qui pourraient évaluer les dangers potentiels.

C'est à ce moment qu'une aide inattendue leur vint en la personne de l'Insaisissable Kid. Durant une affaire qui les opposait, ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés face à face mais l'habituelle discussion ironique avait disparu. Kid lui avait révélé ses véritables objectifs, à savoir retrouver l'organisation coupable du meurtre de son père. Et Conan, par les descriptions du Kid, avait immédiatement compris : ils pourchassaient les mêmes ennemis ! Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous et le Kid lui avait raconté son histoire sous sa véritable identité, à savoir celle de Kaito Kuroba. De son côté, Conan avait fait de même et ils étaient devenus alliés.

Ce devait être le déclencheur de tout. Les révélations du Kid sur ce qu'il savait de l'Organisation leur donnaient les pièces nécessaires à leur projet. Conan proposa alors de réunir ceux qui devraient participer à l' « aventure ».

Ainsi étaient nés les « Irregulars ».

C'était une association de personnes qui luttaient d'une manière ou d'une autre contre les Hommes en Noir. Une organisation de détectives face à une organisation de malfaiteurs. Une lutte à armes égales.

Tous ceux qui avaient été contactés avaient répondu « présent » à l'invitation de Shinichi Kudô chez lui. Mais rares étaient ceux qui s'attendaient à de telles révélations. Pourtant, tous acceptèrent la proposition de Shinichi.

Tous étaient là.

Les parents de Shinichi, Yukiko et Yûsaku Kudô.

Heiji Hattori.

Le professeur Agasa.

Kaito Kuroba, alias l'Insaisissable Kid.

Les inspecteurs Miwako Satô et Wataru Takagi.

Les membres du FBI, Jodie Sterling (ou Jodie Saint-Emilion), Shuichi Akai et James Black.

Aï Haibara, bien évidemment, alias Shiho Miyano, aussi appelée « Sherry ».

Sans oublier Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudô.

Etrangement, deux autres membres faisaient partie des « Irregulars ». C'étaient Makoto Kyogoku et le docteur Tomoaki Araide. Le premier avait été contacté pour son aptitude au karaté et le second était non seulement là en tant que médecin, donc scientifique, mais aussi parce qu'il faisait déjà partie du secret, puisque Vermouth avait pris sa place.

Patiemment, ils avaient construit leur filet en utilisant tous les moyens offerts par ces liens formés avec le FBI et la police japonaise, entre autres, faisant des maillons de plus en plus serrés, tout en mettant en place leur propre organisation.

Et ça avait fonctionné. L'Organisation avait été démantelée. Cependant, les « Irregulars » avaient veillé à ce que certaines informations (dont les travaux de Shiho sur l'apotoxine) ne parviennent pas à la police. Elles étaient trop dangereuses ou trop précieuses pour les livrer. Et les « Irregulars », ravis de ce qu'ils avaient mis en place, avaient refusé de se dissoudre et continuaient leurs activités au nez et à la barbe parfois même des supérieurs de certains d'entre eux, malgré la distance qui les séparaient, puisque les membres du FBI étaient retournés aux USA.

Ils avaient même élargi leur liste de contacts et relations, mais en cachant cette fois une bonne partie, sinon l'entièreté, de ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils ne devaient jamais s'écarter de leur statut d' « Irregular », sous-entendu de « non-officiels ». Rester cachés à la manière de l'ancienne « Organisation des Hommes en Noir », mais pour de meilleurs desseins….

Shinichi avait donc repris son apparence d'origine, s'était pris une bonne gifle de Ran pour son absence inexpliquée et la vie avait repris son cours.

Ou presque.

Il avait été décidé que le secret de Conan et d'Aï serait gardé par les membres des « Irregulars » et que personne hormis eux ne saurait jamais rien de leur empoisonnement et des effets secondaires de l'APTX 4869 ni même des secrets les plus sombres que cachaient leurs adversaires. Ran et les autres ignoraient donc encore la vérité. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, comme l'observait plus tôt Heiji.

Non, ce n'était pas ça qui attristait le jeune détective de l'Est.

C'était bien pire.

Shiho avait disparu.

Une semaine après le coup de filet gigantesque dont les autorités et le FBI avaient été si fiers (nul ne savait le rôle des Irregulars dans cette affaire), le professeur Agasa avait retrouvé la chambre de la jeune fille sans dessus dessous. Et pas trace d'elle.

Dans le laboratoire, ils avaient retrouvé une courte lettre et l'antidote de l'APTX 4869. Elle était partie.

Shinichi se doutait bien un peu des motivations de la jeune femme. Son passé continuait à la hanter, et son malaise d'avoir été la complice de tels hommes augmentait au fur et à mesure des découvertes. Et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il la savait capable de tout. Même du pire.

Ils l'avaient cherché dans toute la ville, étendu leur recherche au pays, aux aéroports.

Ils avaient employé toutes les ressources des Irregulars.

En vain.

Elle s'était comme volatilisée.

Et le jeune homme craignait le pire.

Il se secoua un peu et revint vers la fête qui célébrait à la fois la fin de cette affaire (Mouri y avait grandement participé, Shinichi aidant sous l'identité de Conan) et le « retour » du jeune homme.

Son visage semblait joyeux, mais ses parents, son meilleur ami et le professeur n'en étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient qu'il souffrait. Shiho était plus qu'une protégée, c'était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur (Ran étant plus que cela, on comprend qu'il ne la considère plus comme une « amie »).

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Après Akemi, qu'il n'avait pu protéger, voilà que Shiho disparaissait. Il se sentait comme incapable de protéger ceux à qui il tient. Et ça ne faisait que renforcer sa tristesse.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, le tirant de ses pensées. Ran décrocha.

- Oui, bureau du détective Mouri….Pardon ?...Euh, oui… Je vous le passe… SHINICHI ! C'EST POUR TOI !

Le jeune homme prit le combiné et son visage changea subitement de couleur. Il était devenu pâle. Les conversations cessèrent et chacun l'observa. Son souffle semblait lui manquer, puis il réussit à articuler…

- Ah, c'est toi…Où es-tu ?... Hein ?...REPETES-MOI CA ?...C'EST PAS VRAI !... C'EST BON, J'ARRIVE IMMEDIATEMENT !

Sans se rendre compte du silence, il raccrocha et se tourna vers Ran.

- Désolé, Ran, mais je dois absolument y aller !

- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit encore d'une affaire ? Je croyais que…

- Non, non, pas du tout ! Mais c'est très urgent ! A plus tard tout le monde !

Son départ laissa place à un silence plus stupéfait encore que le précédent. Les membres présents des Irregulars se regardèrent espérant de tout cœur que leurs craintes n'étaient pas fondées…

Ran, Kazuha et Sonoko se lancèrent un regard et se précipitèrent à sa suite, entraînant Heiji et Makoto qui se demandaient bien ce qu'elles voulaient. Sonoko lança une remarque qui leur fit s'échanger un regard perplexe.

- On ne le croit pas !

Ils se mirent à surveiller Shinichi qui courait dans les rues, le visage sérieux et inquiet. A leur grande surprise, ils se rendirent compte qu'il les menait vers sa propre maison. Les lumières de la salle de séjour étaient allumées, ce qui mit le comble à la surprise des filles. Mais les garçons s'entre-regardèrent de nouveau avec un début d'inquiétude.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la demeure à la suite du détective et se mirent observer ce qui se passait dans la salle de séjour à travers la fente de la porte que Shinichi avait laissé entrouverte dans sa précipitation. Heiji et Makoto, en voyant la scène, comprirent peu à peu ce qu'il se passait. Et ça ne manquait pas de les inquiéter. Les filles, elles n'y comprirent rien du tout.

Shinichi était auprès d'un canapé, en train d'observer quelque chose avec inquiétude. Un jeune lycéen était assis dans un fauteuil mais ils ne pouvaient voir son visage. Pourtant, les deux Irregulars devinèrent immédiatement de qui il s'agissait : Kaito Kuroba. Et il semblait aussi inquiet que son ami.

- Elle était comme ça quand tu l'as trouvée ?

- Oui. Complètement inconsciente, trempée par la pluie. Elle tenait un paquet sous elle et semblait vouloir le protéger.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé bon sang ? Quelle folie lui est passée par la tête ? Tu as appelé le médecin?

Tout en marmonnant, Shinichi prenait le pouls d'une personne allongée que les espions n'avaient pas vue. Makoto et Heiji n'eurent alors plus aucun doute quand à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

- Oui, j'ai contacté le docteur Araide, il ne va pas tarder. Il m'a demandé de la conduire à l'abri, alors je suis venu ici, c'était le plus près, et comme j'avais les clés…

- Tu as bien fait. Je vais quand même aller lui chercher des serviettes chaudes et des vêtements secs, elle est morte de froid.

- Tu as raison. J'ai pas trop osé. Pourtant ce ne sont pas les scrupules qui m'arrêtent d'habitude !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Vérifie quand même qu'elle ne soit pas blessée ailleurs pendant que j'y vais !

Il quitta la pièce par une autre porte tandis que Kaito se penchait vers la personne allongée. N'y tenant plus, Heiji et Makoto entrèrent alors, à la stupéfaction des filles qui restèrent cachées.

- Que lui est-il arrivé, Kaito? _Dit Heiji en employant le prénom comme il était devenu habituel entre eux._

- Tiens, Makoto et Heiji. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- On ne voulait pas déranger, _tenta d'expliquer Makoto._

- C'est ça… Enfin, c'est pas si grave. _(il se tourna alors vers la forme allongée et commença à l'ausculter avec précaution)_ Aïe, on dirait bien que la demoiselle est blessée à la tête. Et pas qu'un peu…

- Kuso ! C'est pas vrai !

- Je vais chercher de quoi faire un bandage de fortune, j'arrive tout de suite.

Makoto quitta alors la pièce et passa devant les filles qui se tenaient contre le mur, dans l'ombre, en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait, en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles. Il s'arrêta une seconde et leur lança un regard noir en murmurant entre ses dents :

- Retournez à l'Agence, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. C'est plus joyeux qu'ici. Et surtout, ne dites rien à personne. Remettez juste ceci à Mme Kudô.

Il leur tendit une petite enveloppe cachetée par un sceau puis partit dans les escaliers tandis qu'elles lui obéissaient.

Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent une dernière fois, elles virent arriver le docteur Araide qui entra à toute vitesse dans la demeure, escorté par Heiji. Puis elles reprirent le chemin de l'agence au pas de course.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, tout le monde se demandant ce qui se passait. Elles remirent la lettre à Yukiko qui pâlit en voyant le sceau. Il représentait une Terre sur laquelle se trouvaient, dos à dos, un détective comme sur le badge des « détective boys » et un enfant dans la même position.

Le symbole des « Irregulars »

Yukiko ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe et poussa un cri de surprise. Elle montra le contenu à son mari qui sourit, comme soulagé.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. Pardonnez-nous, mais vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Pas maintenant.

Satô s'approcha et demanda à mi-voix, de manière à ne pas être entendue dans le silence interloqué qui planait sur la fête :

- Elle a été retrouvée ?

- Oui, mais elle est dans un sale état. Nous n'en savons pas plus, sinon que c'est Kaito qui l'a trouvée évanouie sous la pluie…

L'inspectrice hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Takagi tandis que les époux Kudô quittaient l'agence en promettant à Sonoko et Kazuha de leur renvoyer leurs compagnons si leur présence n'était pas indispensable.

Et ils partirent dans la nuit…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques temps plus tard…

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fameuse nuit qui avait tant surpris les invités de la petite fête chez les Mouri.

Ran trouvait Shinichi et ses parents bien mystérieux depuis ce jour-là. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls : Kazuha et Sonoko trouvaient que leurs compagnons l'étaient tout autant. Et c'était la même chose pour le professeur Agasa et les inspecteurs Satô et Takagi.

Que se passait-il donc ?

Tandis qu'elle marchait avec Sonoko dans une galerie commerçante à se poser l'une l'autre des questions dont elles imaginaient les réponses, elles se firent bousculer par une jeune fille assez pressée.

Elle se retourna vers les deux amies pour s'excuser et ce fut un choc : elle ressemblait énormément à Ran ! C'est à ce moment qu'une voix retentit derrière :

- Aoko ! Ca va ? Mais… Ran et Sonoko ?

C'était Kazuha. Elle expliqua qu'Aoko avait déboulé à Osaka la veille en demandant Heiji, mais que celui-ci se trouvait à Tokyô en ce moment…

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Si je le savais, Sonoko ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus bizarre ! Elle m'a dit être à la recherche de son ami Kaito Kuroba qui a disparu…

- Hein ?

- Oui, il…ça fait trois semaines qu'il n'est pas revenu… J'ai cherché à savoir où il se trouvait, et j'ai trouvé ça dans son bureau, chez lui…

Elle leur tendit un papier froissé. C'était un télégramme qui contenait ces quelques lignes :

« Pas de trace de « Sherry » dans les aéroports de la région d'Izu. Voir si Heiji Hattori a plus de chance à Osaka. Je rejoins Shinichi Kudô à Tokyô, au cas où. Contacte-les si tu trouves quelque chose concernant «Sherry »

Signé : Makoto »

- Makoto ? Ce n'est quand même pas « mon » Makoto ? Et qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles fanatiques des enquêtes ont à voir avec ça ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti quelques jours après la réception du télégramme… Je voulais questionner Hattori, mais comme il est ici, peut-être que Kudô pourra m'aider ?

Alors qu'un silence se faisait devant l'air désespéré d'Aoko Nakamori, une voix les fit sursauter :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les filles ?

- C'était Eri Kisaki, que les filles mirent immédiatement au courant de l'histoire. Pour elles, c'était clair : il y avait un mystère, et tout semblait tourner autour d'un même sujet indistinct.

Eri les fit monter dans sa voiture, et elles se rendirent chez les Kudô pour enfin comprendre quel secret ils cachaient.

A leur grande surprise, ce fut une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans qui leur ouvrit. Elle avait les cheveux auburn et portait un jeans et un T-shirt qui lui donnaient l'air assez décontracté. Son visage montra de la surprise en les voyant et en les détaillant chacune, avant de passer à l'humour fataliste et de murmurer :

- J'aurai dû m'en douter… Le spectacle risque d'être intéressant…

Puis, sans quitter son sourire, elle leur adressa la parole :

- Vous désirez ?

- Euh… Oui… Je suis Eri Kisaki, une amie de Yukiko Kudô. J'aimerai lui parler, ainsi qu'à son fils, je vous prie…

A leur grande surprise, elle eut un petit rire joyeux qu'elle tenta de maîtriser en leur demandant :

- Son fils ? Vous voulez parler de Shinichi, je suppose ?

- Et qui d'autre ?

Ran semblait assez vexée mais le regard malicieux que l'inconnue lui lança la désarçonna complètement. La jeune femme les conduisit au salon où Yukiko se trouvait justement à lire les journaux.

- Désolée de te déranger, mais il y a de la visite…

Elle s'écarta pour laisser place aux visiteuses, son visage respirant toujours la malice. Yukiko se leva vivement et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres en les voyant :

- Eri ! Quel bon vent ?

- En fait, c'est un peu spécial. J'aimerai parler à ton fils.

Yukiko eut un étrange sourire et lui répondit avec de l'amusement dans la voix. L'inconnue retint un nouveau rire devant l'air perdu des visiteuses :

- Tu veux parler de Shinichi ? Il doit encore être avec ses amis. Shiho ? Tu veux bien le prévenir qu'il a de la visite ? Euh… Il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser de qui il s'agit… Tu ne crois pas ?

Yukiko cligna de l'œil dans sa direction, l'air vraiment amusé, tandis que la dénommée Shiho sortait en souriant. Les cinq femmes n'y comprenaient vraiment plus rien et s'assirent aux places présentées par la maîtresse de maison plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

Des pas résonnèrent peu après, accompagnés de voix qui discutaient. L'une retenait difficilement son amusement, et l'autre son agacement et sa curiosité.

- Allez, Shiho, t'es pas drôle !

- J'ai pas été conçue pour, Shinichi ! Allez, hop ! Tu retourneras à tes maniaqueries plus tard !

Shinichi apparut alors à la porte de la pièce et s'arrêta sur le seuil en voyant qui s'y trouvait. Shiho ne retint pas un petit commentaire sarcastique devant son air à la fois surpris et perdu :

- Alors ? Tu l'avais devinée, celle-là, « monsieur le fanatique des enquêtes »?

Cette simple réflexion fit éclater Yukiko de rire pendant que Shinichi reprenait contenance. Il soupira, puis sourit en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa mère.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

Ce fut au tour d'Eri de se reprendre.

- Euh…Oui. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous présenter…

Mais Shinichi la coupa avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mlle Aoko Nakimura, je présume ? Nous la connaissons déjà…de « réputation »…. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Les visiteuses n'essayèrent même plus de comprendre comment Shinichi pouvait connaître la jeune fille et demandèrent à brûle-pourpoint comment se nommait la jeune femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

- Oh, vous voulez parler de moi ? C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de me présenter, quelle étourdie je fais… Je suis Shiho, Shiho Miyano. Une amie de Shinichi.

Elle avait un air étrange en disant ces derniers mots, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter quelque peu Ran, d'autant plus que Yukiko et Shinichi souriaient d'un air entendu. A nouveau, le jeune homme demanda aux jeunes femmes ce qui les amenait chez lui, ce qui fit réagir Aoko qui sortit une photo et une papier de son sac.

- Je suis à la recherche d'un de mes amis… Kaito Kuroba… Voici sa photo…

A la vue de cette photo, Sonoko, Ran, Kazuha et Eri poussèrent un cri : c'était le portrait craché de Shinichi ! Seuls quelques détails semblaient les différencier ! Mais le jeune détective ne se laissa pas démonter. Il avait juste un sourire aux lèvres en voyant le portrait, sourire qui fleurit aussi sur les lèvres de sa mère et de son amie lorsqu'elles constatèrent le soin apporté à la photo…

-Je vois… Juste une question, pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir précisément ? Il y a d'autres détectives, notamment… Hmm… « Mouri l'Endormi »….

Shiho se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire à nouveau. Il avait du toupet ! Quel culot ! Un regard à Yukiko lui prouva que la mère de Shinichi ne devait qu'à son talent d'actrice de ne pas éclater de rire à cette question.

Aoko sembla gênée mais lui présenta le télégramme :

- Je l'ai trouvé chez lui… Dans son bureau…

Cette fois, la réaction fut un peu différente. Shiho sembla suprise, puis sourit avant de secouer la tête avec un regard blasé et un peu fataliste, tandis que Yukiko levait les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement de désespoir comique. Shinichi, lui, après les avoir regardées, haussa les épaules en signe de résignation, comme en réponse.

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard perdu tandis que le jeune homme se levait, le télégramme en main, en leur demandant de les suivre. Shiho et lui ouvrirent la marche tandis que Yukiko les suivait avec une expression du genre « comment vont-ils se sortir de ce pétrin, cette fois ? ».

La discussion entre les deux jeunes gens était d'ailleurs audible, quoique prononcée à mi-voix, dans le silence surpris qui régnait.

- Si je m'attendais à ça… Dois-je t'en remercier, mon cher ? Serais-tu capable de t'inquiéter pour autrui ? Et à ce point ?

- Ouais bon, ça va !

Le détective était légèrement rouge et semblait vraiment gêné, ce qui augmenta le malaise de Ran. D'autant que la jeune scientifique souriait doucement à Shinichi avec un regard tendre que la jeune karateka perçut de travers. Le jeune homme reprit contenance sous le regard amusé mais ravi de sa mère…

- Bon, ce n'est pas le moment, on en parlera plus tard, ok ?

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux…Mais ne te crois pas sorti d'affaire pour autant, « monsieur le détective »….

- Grrmm… Mouais, je t'expliquerai, promis ! Mais pour l'instant, il faut réparer la distraction du « petit magicien »…

- Dois-je y voir un signe de famille ?

- Je ne suis pas distrait !

- Ah, oui ? Dois-je te rappeler…

- Non, c'est bon, je vois où tu veux en venir… _Ce_ genre de « distraction »(1)…

Ils arrivaient au bureau de Yusaku quand un cri de peur se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, suivi d'éclats de rire…puis d'éclats de voix….une voix paniquée :

- METTEZ CA DEHORS ! NE LES APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI !

- Mais enfin, ce ne sont que des….

- J'VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR, HORS DE MA VUE !

-Ca va, ça va, je les enlève, désolé !

Shinichi, Yukiko et Shiho éclatèrent de rire et le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se placer sur le côté pour laisser place à Heiji qui resta scotché sur le seuil en voyant les jeunes femmes.

- Bah…Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Kazuha ?

Cette dernière était trop surprise pour réagir, car Heiji balançait du bout des doigts des poissons découpés dans du papier et attachés par une boucle en fil de fer. Ce fut Makoto qui rompit le silence subit en arrivant surle pas de la porte:

- Ben alors, Heiji, qu'est-ce que tu…. Oh bon sang….C'est pas vrai… ?

- Bon, et puisque tout le monde a eu sa part de surprise, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser entrer ? Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais vous bloquez le passage…

Shinichi souleva un sourcil en l'entendant retrouver ce ton qu'elle avait avant le démantèlement de l'organisation, quant elle se cachait sous l'identité d'Aï Haïbara. Elle avait pourtant semblé avoir repris un certain goût à la vie et au rire depuis son retour, mais apparemment, les anciennes habitudes avaient la vie dure…Il en savait quelque chose…

- Ah…euh…C'est que…

- Il y en a un qui n'a pas encore pris cet air stupide que tu affiches en ce moment, Heiji, et puisqu'il a son mot à dire dans la présence de ces demoiselles, il serait injuste de le priver de sa part de gâteau…

Heureusement que son sourire et son ton prouvaient qu'elle plaisantait, sans ça Shinichi aurait cru retourner plus de trois mois en arrière…. Avant la fin de cette affaire…

- Euh…Ok…

Ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau vide de Yusaku. Au moment où Yukiko ferma la porte, une voix tremblotante se fit entendre…

- Euh…Ils sont partis ? Y'en a plus ?

- Oooops ! Désolé, vieux ! Je vais les jeter de ce pas !

Heiji partit en quatrième vitesse, mais il eut le temps d'entendre la voix d'Aoko s'élever :

- C'EST PAS VRAI ?

Shinichi se tourna vers elle, en se frottant les oreilles.

- Et moi qui croyais que seule « Angel » avait une telle voix… Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai, Mlle Nakimura ?

- Les poissons….Cette voix… « Il » est ici, hein ?

La voix qui avait tremblé précédemment résonna à nouveau, toujours aussi apeurée, mais la source de ses craintes semblait avoir changé.

- Shinichi ? Euh…Rassure-moi… Tu n'as pas dit « Nakimura », hein ? Elle peut pas être ici… ?

Shiho répondit aussitôt avec une pointe de sarcasme :

- Et qui crois-tu qui ait crié, mon cher ? Ne reconnaîtrais-tu plus la douce voix de ton amie d'enfance à présent ? Allez, sors de là, maintenant, Kaito !

Du premier étage de la salle-bibliothèque, un jeune homme sortit lentement, craintif, de derrière un rayonnage. C'était bien le garçon de la photo. Kaito Kuroba.

Aoko semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, prête à se jeter à la tête de son ami d'enfance en lui hurlant mille insultes pour lui faire payer ces trois semaines d'angoisse. Heureusement pour lui, Shiho retenait négligemment la jeune fille par l'épaule pour le sauver de ce supplice…qui n'en était que retardé, le magicien le craignait…Mais pour le moment, il était sauf…

- S…Salut Aoko ! Q…Qu'est-ce que…t…tu fais là ?

- ET EN PLUS IL ME LE DEMANDE ! OÙ ETAIS-TU PASSE DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES ? JE ME FAISAIS UN SANG D'ENCRE !

- Ben, ici…J…J'avais….quelque chose à régler….de très important…

- ET POURQUOI TU N'AS PREVENU PERSONNE ? TU DISPARAIS D'UN COUP COMME CA ET TU ESPERES ME FAIRE AVALER UN TRUC PAREIL ?

Etrangement, ce fut Shiho qui lui répondit :

- Hmm... Il vous dit la vérité, Mlle… Il ne pouvait pas savoir… Je suis sûre qu'il aurait dû vous prévenir, mais il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps…ni le courage…

Ces mots calmèrent immédiatement Nakimura. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui la retenait par l'épaule. Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton sarcastique et ponctués d'un regard moqueur en direction du jeune magicien et – bizarrement- du détective de l'Est qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ceux-ci rougirent, l'un plus violemment que l'autre, Kaito n'étant pas aussi habitué que Shinichi aux piques de Shiho….

Le jeune Kudô allait d'ailleurs lui répliquer sur le même ton lorsqu'un coup de sonnette résonna. A ce moment, comme mus par une même pensée, Shiho, Shinichi et Kaito s'entre-regardèrent avec émotion. Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel était le plus nerveux, le plus troublé.

Un instant plus tard, Heiji revint dans la pièce, suivi d'un jeune homme dont la vue arracha un soupir aux trois jeunes gens et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres de Yukiko.

- Tomoaki ! Quelle bonne surprise !

C'était en effet le docteur Tomoaki Araide, qui était devenu si proche de la famille Kudô qu'ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms… Son arrivée et la manière dont la maîtresse de maison l'avait apostrophé soulevèrent des interrogations dans l'esprit des visiteuses, qui ignoraient cette familiarité entre eux et comment cette dernière avait bien pu s'installer…

- Tomoaki ! Tu nous as eu ! On croyait que Papa était déjà arrivé avec…enfin, c'est rien…

- Je le croyais aussi… C'est bizarre…Je ne me savais pas si nerveuse…. Et pourtant, je ne sais pas…

- C'est normal, Shiho… Kaito a l'air de ressentir la même chose, à voir son air…Et même Shinichi… ! Si tu n'étais pas nerveuse, je me poserai des questions ! Ce serait à la fois triste et inquiétant…

Yukiko avait parlé doucement, comme pour les rassurer. Le docteur sourit doucement.

- Yukiko a raison…Tout va bien se passer… C'est sûr qu'il vous faut commencer par une certaine épreuve, mais vous en serez bien récompensés, je vous prie de me croire !

- Je ne sais pas…Il me semble que je rêve encore, prise dans les délires de la fièvre…

Shiho avait l'air pâle et passait sa main sur son front et ses yeux, comme pour vérifier son état. Le docteur Araide s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le front, pour s'assurer de son état…

- Tu es encore faible, Shiho, tu dois te ménager, si tu veux pas rester clouée au lit… J'espère que tu te reposes ?

Shinichi et sa mère furent les seuls à remarquer la soudaine rougeur des joues de la jeune scientifique, et en furent à la fois amusés et soulagés… Elle allait de toute façon mieux, psychologiquement parlant. Pour la première fois, Shiho Miyano pouvait s'exprimer comme une jeune femme…. Elle commençait enfin à vivre. « Sherry » avait gâché sa vie, et Aï Haibara l'avait empêchée de se libérer, restreinte par la peur et sa situation. Mais Shiho Miyano n'allait plus exister très longtemps, elle le savait bien… Il était normal dans sa situation d'éprouver des doutes !

- O…Oui…

- Je peux te croire ? Shinichi ?

Il s'était tourné vers le jeune homme pour le prendre à témoin. Celui-ci sourit.

- Ne t'inquiête pas, Tomoaki. Elle voudrait autre chose qu'elle le pourrait pas ! On tient aussi à ce qu'elle se soigne !

- Bien. Bon, pour passer à autre chose, j'espère ne pas être en retard…

- Ne t'en fais pas, papa n'est pas encore là. Il a dit qu'il irait prendre les autres au passage, comme ça on pourra fêter l'événement juste après !

Eri, mal à l'aise, contempla la scène pour essayer de comprendre. Ils parlaient par demi-mots et sous-entendus, mais pourquoi ? Par ironie, ou à cause de leur présence ?

Tout ce qu'elle comprenait était que le dénouement de toute cette histoire s'approchait à grand pas, mais elle hésitait à y assister : en avait-elle le droit ?

De là où elle était, elle voyait le trouble de sa fille devant la complicité de Shinichi et de la dénommée Shiho. Elle voyait l'incompréhension de Sonoko, de Kazuha et d'Aoko, la nervosité qui grandissait en Shinichi, Shiho et Kaito et qui atteignait maintenant son amie d'enfance Yukiko, l'impatience amusée de Makoto et Heiji. Le calme du docteur Araide était le seul signe de confiance qu'elle pouvait constater dans l'atmosphère subitement transformée de la salle de travail.

Puis il y eu un nouveau coup de sonnette. Yukiko sortit après avoir lancé un regard aux garçons et à Shiho et adressé à trois d'entre eux un signe de la tête, comme pour les prévenir que quelque chose commençait. Le détective, la scientifique et le magicien approuvèrent de la tête, tandis que les trois autres souriaient et tentaient de leur faire passer un peu de leur confiance.

Araide remarqua seulement alors la présence des visiteuses.

- Mlle Ran ? Mlle Sonoko ? Mme Mouri ? Vous êtes là aussi ? Comment se fait-il… ?

- Elles sont arrivées il y a une petite heure. Elles voulaient savoir où se trouvait Kaito. Il n'avait prévenu personne, et Mlle Aoko s'inquiétait…

- Euh… Si on se tutoyait et évitions le « Mlle » ? Ca me met mal à l'aise…

Aoko semblait vraiment gênée, et Kaito s'en voulut de ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais il aurait voulu lui faire une surprise…. Shinichi et les autres voulaient la même chose, et voilà pourquoi ils s'étaient tus… Et il avait fallu qu'elles viennent toutes le jour « J » ! C'était malin ! Enfin, c'était aussi de sa faute… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas caché, ou, mieux, brûlé ce télégramme de Makoto ?

C'est alors qu'apparut Yusaku Kudô. Il souriait et semblait également très ému. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Shinichi s'avança.

- Alors ?

- Ils sont là. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure, voire de minutes. Vous êtes prêts ? Aucun regret? Shinichi ? Shiho ? Kaito ?

Shiho lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête, imitée par les deux garçons. Satisfait, l'écrivain se tourna vers Eri et son groupe.

- Yukiko m'a soufflé un mot à votre sujet. Etrange coïncidence… Figurez-vous que Kogoro, le commissaire Shiratori et l'inspecteur Maigret sont également là.

- Hein ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shinichi, ils resteront à l'écart. Je dois d'ailleurs vous demander la même chose, mesdemoiselles, ainsi qu'à toi, Eri. Vous comprendrez plus tard ce qu'il se passe… Quant à vous, allez vous préparer.

Sans plus s'interroger, Eri quitta la pièce avec les jeunes filles pendant que les autres remontaient à l'étage. Tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le salon, elles croisèrent le professeur Agasa et les inspecteurs Satô et Takagi, bien vêtus, ce qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre.

Arrivés au salon, elles furent accueillies par une Yukiko resplendissante, en robe du soir, qui discutait avec trois hommes en costume cravate, portant chacun une mallette noire.

- Ah, voilà les dames ! Nous allons pouvoir y aller, messieurs. Excusez cette mise à l'écart les filles, mais c'est une affaire personnelle qui ne demande pas vraiment de témoins supplémentaires. Messieurs Shiratori et Maigret vous tiendront compagnie, ainsi que Kogoro. Nous allons essayer de ne pas traîner.

Elle partit avec les trois hommes inconnus tandis que les filles s'asseyaient dans le salon. Kogoro râla :

- Bon sang, c'est inexplicable ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? D'où venez-vous, vous ? Comment êtes vous arrivées ici ?

Ce fut Ran qui lui répondit, intriguée par le ton qui sous-entendait qu'eux venaient d'endroits divers et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés réunis ici.

- Nous étions venues demander de l'aide à Shinichi au sujet d'un ami de cette jeune fille, Mlle Aoko Nakimura, c'est tout. Quand je pense qu'il se trouvait en fait ici ! Et vous ?

- Moi, je me demandais où tu te trouvais, et je suis venu voir si cet imbécile ne savait rien…

- Quant à nous, nous nous sommes inquiétés de l'attitude de Satô et Takagi, et nous les avons suivis.

L'inspecteur Maigret ne disait rien. Il réfléchissait. Yusakû attendait ses subordonnés devant le commissariat central et ceux-ci l'avaient rejoint après s'être changés dans les toilettes. Ils semblaient inquiets, et étrangement pressés. Ils les avaient donc suivis, mus par un étrange pressentiment.

Ils échangèrent leurs aventures, cherchant à en comprendre quelque chose. Ils flairaient le mystère, mais il leur semblait sombre et flou.

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Shiho en belle robe bleue, qui ne fit même pas attention à eux. Elle tremblait, des larmes dans les yeux. Shinichi en costume-cravate la suivait de peu.

- Ca va ? Shiho ?

Cette dernière se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de Shinichi légèrement embarrassé de la situation. Mais il ne songea pas longtemps à ceux qui les voyaient et aux conclusions hâtives qu'ils pourraient tirer. Shiho pleurait sur sa poitrine, agrippée à sa belle chemise blanche. Pour la calmer, il la serra contre lui en lui murmurant des mots inintelligibles. Elle se mit alors à hoqueter.

- I…Ils….Ils savaient, Shinichi ! Je…oh, mon dieu, pourquoi ?

Délicatement, le jeune homme la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil libre et s'agenouilla devant elle en lui tenant les mains. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

- Shiho…On ne peut rien changer à ce qu'il s'est passé. Crois-moi, moi aussi j'aimerais retourner à ce terrible jour et te rendre Akemi. Mais c'est impossible. Il faut pourtant que tu continues à vivre. Pour eux. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont risqué leur vie, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont quitté. On ne pourra rien y faire. Shiho ? Allez, calme-toi. Je…Je sais que c'est dur…Mais…

Celle-ci eut un doux regard et lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Tu…Tu as…peut-être raison. J'ai vraiment réagi en idiote !

- Non, ta réaction était tout à fait normale, Shiho. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. C'est la preuve que tu as un cœur, et crois-moi, il est grand et généreux. Ils peuvent être fiers de toi.

La voix apaisante de Shinichi calma peu à peu la jeune femme. Elle cessa de pleurer mais tremblait encore un peu.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui…Merci…

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour te remettre. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais boire ?

Shiho chercha un instant puis eut un sourire que Shinichi retrouva avec soulagement. Elle surmonterait la douleur.

- Un…Sherry ?

Il manqua de s'étrangler. Il la regarda de travers en se demandant si elle se moquait de lui, mais au fond, il était ravi. Il adorait ces batailles de mots, qui se jouaient à coup de répliques, qu'ils disputaient ensemble. Et puis, qu'elle demande un « Sherry » était peut-être la preuve qu'elle avait laissé tout ça derrière elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Avec ou sans alcool ?

- Sans alcool ! J'en ai marre des alcools !

Ces phrases étaient évidemment à double sens, et seuls des Irregulars auraient compris le sourire qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

- Bien ! Je reviens !

Il sortit, laissant les visiteurs décontenancés. Ran, traduisant sa peur la plus profonde, crut voir la réalisation de ses soupçons dans la relation d'amicale complicité qui unissait le détective et la scientifique.

Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage, silencieuses après la tempête.

Shinichi revint avec la boisson et la lui donna en souriant. Eri, un peu fâchée de cette incompréhension et de cette mise à l'écart d'un secret qui semblait être d'importance, lança à Shinichi.

- Et nous ? On a pas droit à une boisson, Shinichi ?

- Oh…Vous n'avez pas été servis ? Puisque nous faisons une petite pause, je vais réparer ce manque. Vous désirez ?

Il prit les commandes puis se tourna vers les époux Mouri et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient boire. Un peu énervée, Eri répondit en accentuant le nom des boissons.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être un GIN ou une VODKA.

- Moi, ce sera un Vermouth…

A la surprise générale, Shinichi eut un sursaut et un frisson lui parcourut involontairement l'échine tandis qu'un bruit de verre brisé se faisait entendre. Shiho avait laissé tombé son verre vide et regardait droit devant elle, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Elle se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers eux tout en gardant cette expression apeurée. Les personnes présentes purent entendre Shinichi jurer entre ses dents.

- Et meeeeeeerde ! Ah bravo, manquait plus que ça ! SHIHO !

Celle-ci reculait doucement en fixant Eri, effrayée.

- Non…NON ! NOOON !

- SHIHO !

Elle s'était mise à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, les yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés, tremblant de tout son corps. Le jeune détective s'élança vers elle et la secoua pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits avant de la prendre dans ses bras, où elle resta à trembler, reprenant peu à peu conscience d'elle-même et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Oh…Oh, Shinichi…Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Comment m'habituer ? C'est bête, je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur…

- Ca me fait le même effet, tu n'es pas la seule….Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne verra plus jamais les alcools de la même façon, à présent !

Il avait parlé avec moquerie pour la faire sourire, ce qui fonctionna à merveille car elle jeta un œil sur Eri avant de conclure d'une voix théâtralement détective, imitant Shinichi par taquinerie:

- Elle porte un tailleur rouge. Donc, j'en déduis qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse ni pour moi, ni pour toi, ni pour personne. J'en conclu donc que j'ai eu la frousse pour rien. Et que je dois bien m'y faire ! Mais pourquoi personne ne demande jamais de « Sherry » ?

La dernière phrase, faussement plaintive, fit éclater de rire le jeune détective qui l'aida à se relever.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je prendrais un « Sherry », sans alcool ! Ca te va ?

Elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête tandis qu'il s'échappait vers la cuisine. Se tournant ensuite vers les Mouri, elle les pria de l'excuser de sa réaction.

- C'est idiot, mais les noms d'alcools ont pour nous une signification particulière… Ceux-là particulièrement… Pardonnez aussi mon attitude, je ne suis pas aussi nerveuse, d'habitude, mais les circonstances… Enfin, n'en parlons pas ! Il n'y a peut-être que Shinichi pour vraiment comprendre ce que je ressens…

Ce dernier revenait justement, poussant un petit chariot supportant verres et bouteilles. Elle se détourna des invités étonnés pour l'aider à servir. Elle trembla un peu lorsque sa main approchait de la bouteille de gin.

Une autre main l'arrêta. Shinichi fit un signe négatif de la tête et s'empara de la bouteille à sa place. Elle était encore sous le choc…

- Maintenant que vous êtes servis, il nous faut vous quitter pour rejoindre les autres. Nous reviendrons vite. Tu te sens mieux, Shiho ?

- Oui, merci. Allons-y vite, j'ai hâte que tout soit enfin terminé….

Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du bureau de Yusaku, laissant derrière eux des personnes complètement perdues. Surtout Ran, qui tentait par tous les moyens d'empêcher ces stupides larmes de couler. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu, et cette seule pensée lui broyait le cœur…

Une heure passa encore, interminable. Chacun piétinait d'impatience dans le salon. Alors que l'horloge sonnait 18 heures et que le ciel était assombri par la nuit toute proche, une rumeur se fit entendre dans le couloir. Kogoro ouvrit la porte et aperçut Yusaku avec les trois hommes inconnus.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait, et ce que vous venez de faire, messieurs. Seriez-vous des nôtres pour fêter ce jour mémorable ?

Mais les trois inconnus refusèrent poliment et Yusaku les reconduisit à la porte. Il aperçut ensuite Kogoro.

- Ah, Kogoro ! Votre attente est terminée. Juste le temps de donner un coup de téléphone, et vous saurez tout, vous l'avez bien mérité !

Il tint parole, en effet, car il revint deux minutes plus tard avec sa femme, le professeur et les deux policiers, suivis des adolescents et du médecin, qui parlaient en riant.

Arrivés dans le salon, ils firent cependant silence. Chacun hésitait à parler. Ce fut Eri qui commença la discussion.

- Bon, et ces explications ?

- Je crois…Que c'est à moi de vous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Shinichi avait prit sa décision, il parlerait ! Pas de Conan, ni d'Aï, ni des secrets des Irregulars… Mais il raconterait ce qu'il pouvait, pour les éclairer et surtout éviter qu'ils ne découvrent la vérité par eux-mêmes. S'il s'expliquait, ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin…

Il leur raconta donc que, après avoir découvert un chantage lors de sa journée avec Ran au parc d'attraction, il avait été surpris et laissé pour mort par les criminels. Il expliqua qu'à son réveil, il s'était rendu chez le professeur Agasa et qu'ils avaient convenu de faire croire à sa mort. Et pour cela, il lui fallait disparaître, partir pour qu'on ignore qu'il avait survécu. Il leur parla de son existence dans le secret, de son inquiétude pour ses proches, des balbutiements de son enquête. Il leur parla également de Shiho, rencontrée après sa fuite de l'Organisation qu'il traquait et qui avait fini par l'accompagner, de Kaito, Heiji et Makoto, rencontrés durant une enquête et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Il ajouta que le docteur Araide était également un ami rencontré lors d'une enquête, ainsi que les deux policiers, Satô et Takagi….sans oublier Jodie, du FBI…

Il n'avait pas entièrement menti. En fait, il avait juste omis certains détails, comme le « déguisement » sous lequel il avait vécu, et la manière dont il avait rencontré certains de ses camarades.

Un silence surpris accueilli ces révélations. Ran comprenait soudain beaucoup de choses, Kazuha également. Les policiers présents comprirent alors que l'Organisation en question était celle qu'ils venaient de démanteler. Et cela les surprit un peu : pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé leur aide, ou donné des informations ? Par fierté, sans doute. C'est ce que croyait Maigret.

- Bon d'accord, gamin, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui !

Mr Mouri râlait un peu de cette attente et réclamait des explications. Ils avaient intérêt à ce qu'elles soient valables !

- J'y viens, Mr Mouri…Ceci dit, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ça risque de vous surprendre…

Et en effet, ils furent surpris…

Calmement, Shinichi , Kaito et Shiho leur expliquèrent une bien étrange histoire…

Shinichi n'était pas fils unique.

Yukiko avait accouché de jumeaux.

Ils avaient fini par découvrir la vérité grâce au testament et aux différents documents laissés par les époux Miyano à un notaire. L'Organisation faisait des expériences sur les nouveaux-nés et principalement les jumeaux. L'une de leurs agents était sage-femme et avait, à la naissance des jumeaux, enlevé l'un des deux et annoncé sa mort aux jeunes parents. Et ils l'avaient cru.

Le frère jumeau de Shinichi avait donc été amené aux scientifiques les plus compétents du service recherche. Les Miyano. Ceux-ci refusaient cependant l'idée des cobayes humains et faussaient donc autant que possible les recherches. Ils annonçaient la mort de l'enfant et le confiaient à des gens sûrs. C'est ce qui s'était passé alors. Le frère jumeau de Shinichi avait été confié à un autre membre de l'organisation, qui était opposé complètement à leurs idées et qui se révoltait en espérant la quitter. Le magicien Kuroba.

Kaito Kuroba était le fils des époux Kudô.

Le frère jumeau de Shinichi.

Mais là ne s'arrêtait pas l'histoire. La mort avait frappé les époux Miyano et Monsieur Kuroba. Assassinés.

Par chance, les scientifiques avaient réussi à éloigner leur plus jeune fille, Shiho, mais celle-ci s'était à son tour retrouvée piégée dans les rouages de l'organisation. Puis sa sœur aînée avait subi le même sort que ses parents.

…..

Le silence régnait dans le salon. Les larmes coulaient des yeux de la jeune femme qui leur annonça que, avant de mourir, ils avaient cachés des documents pour elle, leur racontant l'histoire des enfants-cobayes. Un notaire avait donc reçu les documents concernant les Miyano, un autre avait écopé du dossier préparé par le père adoptif de Kaito, en prévision du pire…

- Nous avons une dette, Yukiko et moi, envers les Miyano. Ils ont sauvé notre fils. Nous nous occuperons de leur fille. C'est pour cela que nous étions réunis aujourd'hui…Ces trois hommes étaient leurs notaires et le nôtre.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Tout simplement, Ran, que Shiho et Kaito ont retrouvé une famille. Depuis une heure maintenant, ils se nomment Shiho Kudô et Kaito Kudô. Ma sœur et mon frère ! Tu es rassurée ?

Ran rougit en se rendant compte que Shinichi avait remarqué son humeur noire. Et puis, cette histoire la rassurait. Shinichi était ravi d'avoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il aurait tant voulu. Des frères et sœurs. Il était servi !

- Maintenant que vous le savez, que diriez-vous d'aller fêter ça ?

Ils sortirent donc en direction du restaurant où ils avaient réservé une salle entière. Des personnes les y attendaient déjà…

- Mlle Jodie ?

- Oh, Ran et Sonoko ! Shinichi m'a prévenue de votre présence par téléphone ! How are you ?

La jeune femme les présenta à Suichi Akai et James Black. Ran fut surprise de retrouver le japonais de New-york mais ne dit rien. Elle commençait à entrevoir une lueur d'explication.

Au beau milieu de la fête, elle vit Shinichi lui faire signe de l'accompagner dehors. Elle traversa la salle et le trouva assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine. La lumière qui émanait de la fontaine même l'éclairait faiblement dans la nuit noire…

- Qu'y-a-t-il Shinichi ?

Il ne dit rien et se leva. Doucement, il lui prit les mains et la conduisit au bassin, sur le rebord duquel ils s'assirent. Il la regardait intensément, à tel point qu'elle en rougit.

- Shinichi ?

- Je suis désolé, Ran… De ne t'avoir rien dit. Mais il en était de ta sécurité….Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si…enfin, j'avais déjà commis beaucoup trop d'imprudences… Aller te voir, te téléphoner même…Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en danger à cause de ça…

Elle sourit tendrement. Elle comprenait.

Shinichi ne put résister à ce regard doux qu'elle lui lançait. Il avança sa main vers sa joue et approcha son visage du sien. Ran fut surprise de ce qu'il se passait. Il l'embrassait doucement et elle ne savait que faire, elle restait figée sur place. Lorsqu'il se retira, il rougissait et murmura.

- Je suis désolé, je…

Mais elle l'arrêta en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres encore humides…

- Tu me l'avais dit autrefois… Pour certaines choses, on n'a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre… Et j'ai compris… Je t'aime aussi, Shinichi…

Et pour preuve, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, Shinichi se leva et lui présenta sa main.

- Une petite promenade au clair de lune, ça te dit ?

Sans répondre, elle lui prit la main et le suivit.

Non loin de là, Kaito et Heiji tentaient séparément de révéler leurs sentiments à leur amie d'enfance respective. A leur grande surprise, ces sentiments étaient tout à fait réciproques et à leur tour, ils s'éclipsèrent pour une ballade en amoureux.

Dans la salle, Shiho s'était retrouvée seule. Elle était heureuse pour ses frères et son ami, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur gros.

C'est à ce moment que Tomoaki s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête un jour pareil… Tu sais que tu es beaucoup plus belle quand tu souris ?

Surprise, la jeune femme le regarda en se demandant pourquoi il lui disait cela. Elles sentait ses joues se réchauffer sous son regard et son cœur augmenter ses battements… Elle avait assez taquiné Shinichi sur ce sujet pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait depuis son retour et sa libération.

Le jeune médecin, la voyant rouge, lui proposa de sortir pour prendre l'air.

Yukiko, les voyant sortir ensemble, fit un signe à son mari qui sourit. Leurs trois enfants seraient tous libérés du poids de leur histoire avant que ne sonnent les douze coups de minuit…

Fin


End file.
